pbg_hardcore_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Minecraft Hardcore - Season 1, Episode 16
|episode_no = 16 |episode_length = 13:40 |upload_date = September 19, 2012 |link = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h6TqY5pxdZQ |previous_episode = |next_episode = }} Summary After Austin's death, McJones, Dean, and Barry decide to search for the place where he died so they can collect his ender pearls and any other important things he may have had. A slow motion replay of Austin's death is shown, specifically pointing out that Austin accidentally switched to his bow while fighting the enderman that killed him. After searching around for the desert Austin was in to no avail, McJones, Dean, and Barry decide to search for Jon instead. As they begin their journey to find Jon, Dean finds a cave and wants to explore it, but McJones tells him no. Jon whines a little bit about being lost, and states that the last time he followed the compass, he found his way back, but this time it led him nowhere. After traveling for quite some time, McJones, Dean, and Barry finally found Jon out in the middle of nowhere. The whole team makes the long trip back home after re-uniting with Jon. On the way back, the team run into some endermen and kill them. After they kill the endermen, McJones almost dies when Dean accidentally hits him with a sword and a creeper blows up on him. As the team continues their journey back, Dean mentions that he can't believe that Austin died. He points out that the whole team was sad when Soah died, but now he's "pissed" that Austin died. Jon says that it was because Soah died right away, and McJones adds that he expected more from Soah. The team continue their journey back home and find some more ender pearls along the way. Dean and Jon both make "Who Needs A Map?" jokes at the same time, and McJones gets annoyed with them. The team returns home from their journey to find Jon. They use their ender pearls and blaze rods to craft eye of enders and they enchant some of their armor as well. After taking care of business at the house, they set out on the journey to find the Stronghold. McJones throws an eye of ender and gets confused when it lands not too far away from where they are, thinking it means that the Stronghold is right below them. Barry points out to McJones that the Stronghold is in the direction that the eye flies, not where it lands. After the confusion is cleared up, the team sets out on their journey to find the Stronghold, following the eye of enders as McJones throws them. While following the eye of enders, the whole team almost falls into a giant ravine right in front of them because most of them (except for Barry) were looking up at the sky. The team follows the eye of enders to a giant ocean. Dean sees something strange in the ocean and points it out to the rest of the team. McJones swims down towards it to check it out, and Dean follows. McJones gets startled when the water stops and he falls into the area that Dean saw from the surface, which turns out to be the Stronghold. Dean gets scared after McJones falls into the stronghold and swims back up to the surface, almost drowning in the process. After investigating the area a bit, McJones discovers that the place he fell into is indeed the Stronghold, and he tells the other three to come down and meet him in there. Quotes Trivia * Since Austin died in the previous episode, this episode is the first one that does not show Austin's point of view at all (except for replays).